Not Quite Paradise
by Anastasia Kaliska Dyani Malfoy
Summary: Harry and Severus together for the holidays.


**Title: **Not Quite Paradise  
**Author: **shiori_kawaii  
**Fandom: **Harry Potter  
**Pairing: **Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **"Do I have to teach you manners Mr. Potter?"

Harry grinned, showing Severus what his concoction looked like wet. "Potter-Snape," he corrected him absentmindedly.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Harry walked down the hall of Malfoy Manor, or waddle is more like it. He was wandering around looking for where he last left the kitchen. He was hungry, tired, and pregnant with an evil child that always wanted peanut butter, pickle and grape jelly sandwiches at all hours of the night. He idly wondered if he woke up Severus when he scrambled out of bed. They were guests in the Malfoy home for the Christmas season and earlier they had had a huge feast. Harry thought that would be enough for the little pipsqueak but apparently he thought wrong.

He wanted a sandwich with pickles, grape jelly and peanut butter with chocolate and he wanted it now. Harry felt a sharp kick to his stomach and rubbed the spot gingerly while opening the doors to the kitchen.

"We're almost there, calm down."

He heaved a sigh of relief at actually finding the kitchens. He would never understand rich people's obsesvive need for many rooms that no one actually used. Harry slipped in and closed the door behind him softly.

"Time to find the food of the hour."

A sudden pop scared the hell out of Harry, who spun around towards the sound, almost slipping on the marble floor.

Again who else but rich people but marble floors in their kitchen?

He peered into the semi darkness, but saw nothing. He was going to dismiss it but his Slytherin side told him that something had to have made that sound. Then his Gryffindor side popped up and told him to go investigate. So grabbing the nearest object which happened to be some sort of bowl, he slowly began toeing his way over to where he heard the sound.

Inside he was feeling quite ridiculous. This was a friend's house after all. Yeah the Malfoys and he had some … problems over the years but that had been taken care of. It was probably one of the house elves.

The little being inside his belly kicked again and Harry realized that it wasn't just about him anymore. He was going to be a father….mother? He had to be more responsible. If for no one else's sake then for his child's.

He gripped the bowl tighter and was getting ready to whack it at where the intruder's head would be when he heard a muffled groan and a thump.

'That sounds exactly like my husband's groan…'Harry thought to himself. He decided to call out in the darkness for him.

"Severus!? Is that you?"

He didn't let go of the bowl. Never can be too sure after all.

Suddenly a voice in the darkness spoke out and Harry felt the words wrap around him like a fluffy blanket. "If it isn't Mr. Potter. And what might you be doing up at this ungodly hour of the morning? Certainly not trying to sneak into anything are you?"

Harry thought about throwing the bowl at his husband's head regardless but set it down on the counter and wandered over to where the voice was coming from. "Severus." The name escaped his mouth like a sigh of relief. "You know that I don't do that anymore! And I'm not Mr. Potter anymore either."

Severus came out of the darkness to wrap his arms around his husband's full belly. He lightly rubbed it and gave a small smile that no one could see as Harry practically melted into him. "Ah yes. I married you so now you have my last name as well. How dreadful. I must've been drunk for the ceremony."

Harry was too happy to reprimand him for that statement. The rubbing on his stomach felt wonderful and he could lie here forever…

Until his son or daughter physically reminded him of what they were doing in the kitchens in the first place. Harry winced at the sharp kick and withdrew from Severus' arms to go back towards the cupboards. He was rummaging through them in silence while Severus moved over to the counter and sat down upon one of the stools there.

"Why is it that you're down here in the kitchens at….3:34 in the morning Harry?"

Harry reached for and grabbed the peanut butter, grape jelly and bread and brought them over to the counter where Severus sat. He gave a grin as he began unscrewing jars.

"Ah. The little one is hungry again? I thought that dinner we had earlier would have been it?" Severus asked as he reached over the counter and helped Harry with the jar of jelly. It seemed he was having a bit of trouble.

Harry smiled in thanks at Severus and pulled his lucky spoon out of his pocket and got to making sandwiches. Everyone learned not to ask about why Harry Potter-Snape kept a spoon in his pocket. It got him going into this long story about trolls and mountains of peanut butter.

Everyone agreed it must have been a dream Harry had. He thought otherwise.

Severus just watched as Harry diligently made his sandwiches. He knew that Harry forgot his most important ingredient and would be whining about it in three……two…..

"Aww where are the pickles? You would have thought that Draco could keep some in his house! But no! I can't even find any!!"

Funny. He didn't even get to one this time. And he knew better then to tell Harry he didn't even go looking for them.

He preferred to sleep on a comfortable surface for the next month.

Severus held out his hand and whispered quietly, "Accio pickle" and watched as it flew into his outstretched hand. He handed it over to Harry who looked as if he'd just given him powers to become a god.

This for some reason reminded Severus that they needed to pick out colors for the baby's room.

Harry finished his sandwiches, completely with pickle slices in-between the bread, and just waved everything back to their places with his hand.

It ruled having wandless magic.

He moved away from the counter to join Severus on the other side, biting into his first sandwich and smacking loudly. Severus grimaced slightly at that.

"Do I have to teach you manners Mr. Potter?"

Harry grinned, showing Severus what his concoction looked like wet. "Potter-Snape," he corrected him absentmindedly.

Severus just shook his head and wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and began to steer him out of the kitchen.

Harry started in on his second sandwich and leaned into his husband's side. "Why did you groan earlier?"

Severus kept looking ahead, making sure Harry didn't slip on the expensive marble floor. He really needed to have a talk with Lucius.

"What are you talking about?"

Harry quickly swallowed his bite and looked up at him. "Earlier when I was in the kitchen someone groaned and then a couple seconds later you appeared. It was you…wasn't it?"

He could feel his husband shaking his head, feeling the shoulder length hair of his drift back and forth across the top of his head.

"No. I had just come down to see what was taking you so long Harry. I heard no groan."

Harry blinked then stepped closer to Severus, trying to glue himself to his side. Severus rubbed his back as they walked up the stairs and back into the guest bedroom. "I'm sure it was nothing more than a ghost. Hogwarts isn't the only place that's haunted."

Harry just nodded and lay down in the bed, kicking the blankets back before stretching as much as he could.

Severus stared at Harry's shirt slowly moving up over his stomach as he stretched his arms and legs out. And all of a sudden his mouth went dry. Just a few months ago when he found out Harry was pregnant he didn't believe it. But here is the proof. He felt a wave of emotion hit him, so strong that he suddenly had to blink back tears. He climbed into the bed next to his husband and drew the blankets over them both. He grunted a little when Harry turned to cuddle against his side. The baby had just kicked them both. Glancing down at Harry's face though he could tell that the Boy-Who-Lived was too tired to tell.

Severus reached down and covered Harry's stomach with a hand. He felt one of Harry's hands come over and cover his own.

There it was again. That emotion threatening to bubble up and overwhelm him.

"You know Severus. I never thought this would happen. But I'm glad it did. I love you. Stay with me forever?"

Severus looked into Harry's eyes then. Even in the dark they glowed. He would have been blind to miss the tears threatening to spill out from them. He leaned over and kissed them away and felt Harry's smile.

"Of course. Someone has to be sure you live long enough to see your grandchildren."

The baby nestled in his mommy's tummy fell asleep to the sounds of his daddy laughing and his mommy hitting his daddy with a pillow.


End file.
